User talk:CaptainJohnny
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Captain Johnny page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jack Daggermenace (Talk) 23:26, January 5, 2011 "Messin with my page" message. Nightmare10 has the right to edit pages. It is actually part of the Wiki to help other users and change pages to make them better. He didn't do anything wrong. He just edited your page, which is not bad at all. Users are suppose to edit pages. Please dont get mad and jump at anyone who edits your page. As an admin, i am going to ask you to please be nicer to our users. I understand that if your new to Wikia, you might not understand everything about editing, and that you probably thought that Nightmare was changing your page in a bad way. However, if everytime someone edits your page, you will send a rude message as such, im sorry but that is breaking our rules as being rude to to other users. Please let other users edit spelling mistakes, fix wording, coding, add needed information, etc... to your pages. It is the general nature of Wikia. Btw, to see what a user has changed on a page, follow these steps. #Go to the page you want to know whats been changed on. #Go to the bottom right corner of your Wikia page screen and click on the button that reads "My tools". #Once in my tools, click "history". This shows all edits made to the page. I hope this helps out, and hope you understand that users can edit any page they want. Have a nice day. 18:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ok yea i get tht but like he hates me so none of his edits would be good... just sayin. but alrightyyy haha Grand Opening! Hello!! The International Trading Bank will be having its opening on January 14th, 2011. Anyone is welcome to come! It will be at Kingshead on the server of Cortola from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm, eastern time. All employees are asked to come. Dress Code: You must wear a coat, shirt, pants, and boots to come. Rules: For the safety of our guests, please do not use or take out any weapons during this event, be nice and respectful to all, and have fun! Please leave a message on my Talk page letting me know if you can join us! 18:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Banned? KK Burning Sea ﻿the name of my guy is garcia de avaricia -_- Dude. You're advertizing on other peoples pages. That is what Kim Jong Le did. He got banned forever. Put your pictures on your pages, you're basically vandalizing pages. DON'T DO IT AGAIN. This is a warning. Told you I was on here User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 22:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Matthew O' Malley wants to see you right now He wants you on the docks of Port Royal on Antama. Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 18:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Strike - Insulting Comments CaptainJohnny, I am giving you one strike for insulting comments on A Letter to Spain page. Though what Lord Samuel Redbeard said was wrong, you did nothing better. This, as far as I know, is your first strike. Hope it to be your only strike. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Johnny Im Ned Daggerkidd Giveaway -- Bot 15:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Not Dead Im actually alive johnny i've come back playing potco just saying. As I said im alive This is ned hey johnny i am playing potco once again i hope you are doing fine, i also thought of where i could leave this message then i remembered the wiki so here i am alive again hope to see you in game. hello Its me daggerkidd Im at the ratskellar (padres bar) in eustabia Im at the ratskellar in eustabia, so come friend me Goodbye Johnny, From Ned Johnny, I Regret to inform You I am leaving potco. Its been 4 years, And I have done Great things. I Will Never Forget you. I leave Saturday the 28th January, The day of my first And Last Brethren Court Meeting. Bury Me In the Royale Cemetry Ned Edgewalker 03:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Do Not Forget! Johnny, Do not forget the court meeting Saturday. Be on around 1:00 P.M. PST. Oh btw, Here's the link to our court. The 7th Brethren Court Captain Ned Edgewalker Of The 7th Court 09:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: 1:00 PM PST?? I can make it around five if that works beter for you... Cause for central I think thats around seven.. im coming onNed Daggerkidd 04:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Johnny, I wanna hang out with ye again mate! We should get together sometime How Old Are Ye In game? Hey Johnny, I need to know how old you are (RP) In Game. (Im 55) :P Please Respond By clicking on mah Signature. Thanks. RE: Age Exact Would Be Nice... I just have 20 up on the page now..... Anyways. Get Back to me. came by to say that you are a grat friend and also do you still play.Comander Ned Daggerkidd 23:09, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Johnny Dear Johnny, There where accounts of you being rude to Johnny Shark is that true. I hope not Comander Ned Daggerkidd 21:55, March 9, 2012 (UTC). Hey Johnny About SWTOR So yeah unfortunately my 90 days paid game expired a week ago so...anyways i made it to level 39 with a Sith Inquisitor Sorcerer , also to level 25 with Sith Warrior Juggernaut and also a bunch others.Still i feel like im not going to buy the game again in a while, so i believe ima do something else, oh and im going to buy MINECRAFT!!! :D